gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Oregon Dreams
Overview Operation Oregon Dreams is a classified operation that is to take place on June 27th and end around late July-early August with the main goal in mind being to take back the entirety of the west coast of the USG. It is still in planning stages, and will come out of planning on the 20th of June. Strategy The plan for Oregon Dreams is very similar to Operation Overlord (D-Day) from world war 2. Paratroopers from the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force drop in Washington behind the Pacific Beach (the landing zone for the amphibious assault.) and blow up bridges that could help reinforcements get to the beaches, and create a distraction for troops around the area. It will be at night time at 2 AM. Then, divisions of void hands and gamer troops disembark landing craft and storm the beaches at 5 strategic beachheads. Once the beachheads are secured, towns and city’s will be liberated as they push south to liberate the rest of Washington, and eventually Califurnia and Oregon. Currently the rest of the void hand army and the conglomerates are raiding, sacking, and looting the furry's east coast cities whilst the gamer pirates are attacking all trade ships between the Furry axis and the European bronies. This will draw attention away from the west coast and toward a red herring. Another bonus from this is that even if it doesn't work, it will be a victory that will cripple the furry axis and give us more supplies. Strategic Points There are many strategic areas that need to be captured to ensure success. This is a list of the strategic points that need to be captured for victory. * The 5 beachheads The 5 beachheads consist of Forepaw, Highlands, Strongarm, Mega, and Mastodon. * Forepaw: Forepaw is a lightly defended beachhead that won’t require much troops to over take. It also has an armory full of arms that can be used against the furries. * Highlands: Highlands is the 2nd objective of the assault. It is considered the most highly armed area, but has multiple armory’s, a repair center for tanks, and even a runway for aircraft. The runway will be bombed before the operation starts. * Strongarm: Strongarm will be stormed by Void Hands personnel as it is the 2nd least defended position. It has 2 armory’s and a small garage for troop transport vehicles. * Mega: Mega is the 2nd best defended area with multiple armory’s in the area as well as repair shacks for any equipment. Mega controls most supply lines and it is considered the most highly prized area, and will be stormed by both void hands and gamer troops alike. * Mastodon: Mastodon is an objective containing 2 armory’s and a runway. It is however lightly defended, but has many bridges and other supply lines. * States The states are the 3 main strategic points to be captured after the amphibious assault part of the operation is over. * Seattle Seattle is the capital of Washington, and a very important strategic point for the operation. Once Seattle is captured, the main furry resistance will fall, and the rest of Washington will easily surrender. * Oregon Oregon was the state that the gamers were supposed to land at first, but after help from a general during the planning stages, the objective was changed to Washington. However, Oregon is still a very important strategic location if victory is needed. Supply lines can be used to help gamers on the west coast, and make a bigger distraction for Final Hope’s men in Los Angeles and San Diego. * Califurnia Califurnia is the last and final objective of operation Oregon Dreams. After the battle of Sacramento begins, the other states will be used to help pour in reinforcements into Califurnia as the last furry resistance crumbles. The operation was also planned in Califurnia by a person whose name will be classified for protection purposes. Forces As with any operation, Oregon Dreams has many forces ready to storm the day on the 29th. These are all known forces: * 30,000 gamer troops ready to storm the beaches * 10,000 Void Hands troops that will storm the beaches * 20 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force operatives that will parachute into the battle. * The 1st Gamer Naval Fleet with aircraft carriers and troop transports * 30 Troop Transports that will bombard the beaches, and help storm them too. (From the Void Hands) * 50 Tanks 25 of them amphibious * 5 Gliders for Gamer Troops to parachute into the battle * 1 Airplane to transport the gliders to their destination. * 2 B-2 stealth bombers (from the 5th airborne division) * 4 Escorting A-10s (from the 5th airborne division) * 4 Commanders to help with the operation Trivia * The 4 known commanders are in no particular order: Lt. Müller, Empoleonmaster2, Billiousofthevoidhands, and General Final Hope. * The 30 troop transports were a gift from Billiousofthevoidhands to help with the invasion * The phrase “God Bless the 29th” or “Praise the 29th” is routed in origin to Operation Oregon Dreams as it is what Lt. Müller would sometimes say to finish his posts about the operation when updating other troops with info, or simply talking about the operation in general. * The main reason why the operation is started is to take back the west coast. However, it is also made to distract furry troops from General Final Hope’s attacks on Los Angeles, and San Diego, and eventually, Sacramento. * The next Operation is unknown, though is joked to be called operation USG Dreams. * The operation was almost cancelled by Cheif in an argument with a general. A separate general during the argument told Cheif that the operation could take place. This argument was also where it was stated that the forces would attack Washington rather than Oregon first. Category:Article stubs Category:Battles